death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarya VS Heavy (DB)
Zarya VS Heavy is the 3rd Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features the Russian / Big Tanks of team based shooters: Zarya from Overwatch and The Heavy from Team Fortress 2. Description Overwatch VS Team Fortress 2 - Which one of these bulky russians from their respective series will win in this fight? Will it be the Particle Cannon or Sasha? Interlude Wiz: Mother Russia once said "This place is packed with beautiful hipsters. While the Coney Island bombast radiated sincerity, everything here seems more ironic. When someone in the crowd ironically chants, 'USA!' " Boomstick: Russia is the ome of the bears and president Vladimir Putin, and these two Russian heroes who are beloved in the heart of gold of many players in the world. Wiz: Zarya, The Big Lady of Russia from Overwatch Boomstick: And The Heavy, The Hoovy of Team Fortress. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Zarya Boomstick: Overwatch, a peaceful world organization of Cyborgs, Ninjas, Cowboys, Pilots and Women...Lots of Women Wiz: and don't forget pilots as well, The Organization was as peaceful as it has, it has had many members joining it including a woman from russian named Aleksandra Zaryanova Boomstick: Or in short of her name... Zarya! Wiz: Aleksandra was born in a remote Siberian village that was on the front lines of the Omnic Crisis, which began some thirty years ago. Boomstick: But the Russians defeated the the Omnics and shut down their omnium, the region was devastated by the conflict. Wiz: Only a child at the time, Aleksandra was surrounded by the post-war destruction, and as she grew older, she swore that she would gain the strength to help her people recover. Boomstick: So as a few women would do in this world is that Zarya went bodybuilding and weight lifting and Holy Shit, she jacked herself up really good! Wiz: Aleksandra was identified by the national athletics program as a potential star. She trained extensively, moving up the ranks while representing her country, and was expected to shatter longstanding records in the upcoming world championships. Boomstick: Buuuuut on the eve of the tournament, an attack came from the long-dormant Siberian omnium, and her village was thrust into war once again. Aleksandra immediately withdrew from the competition and rushed home to enlist in the local defense forces, sacrificing the life of fame and fortune she might have had. Wiz: But after alot through the wars, and a war during Christmas, Zarya eventually joined Overwatch Boomstick: Zarya is a Tank Hero from Overwatch, and she's one of the characters who health is pretty high, She canabsorb damage with her barrier abilities, increasing her own damage substantially! Damn i wish i could do that! Wiz: And at Maximum energy levels, Zarya is a monstrous threat to the enemy team, tearing them apart in seconds with her signature weapon, The Particle Cannon Boomstick: The Particle Cannon is Zarya's favorite weapon of choice and when held down, shoots out a hitscan beam that deals continuous damage to the first enemy it hits. The secondary fire consumes more ammunition and shoots out a grenade-like ball of energy that detonates when it hits an enemy or solid surface, dealing damage in an area. Wiz: The First hit is useful for taking down single targets, while the secondary fire is useful for damaging groups or hitting particularly evasive enemies like such as Tracer. Boomstick: And Zarya has a shield called the Particle Barrier, which is a freaking shield. Wiz: When activated, Zarya will completely surround herself with a barrier for a brief period of time, absorbing a large amount of damage and making her immune to all negative effects (such as knockback or stun) while the barrier holds. Damage dealt to the Particle Barrier contributes to her Energy. Boomstick: Yep, and when it's in full effect, she becomes a monster and destroys any target infront of her! Wiz: And to top it off, is her ultimate attack called the Graviton Surge, which drags her targets in one spot for an open attack. Boomstick: And it does damage for a long period of time too! For Feat wise Zarya has fought in three different wars one in Russia and one in Christmas! She even fought against Sombra who was robbing from the rich on behalf of the poor which led her to fight and then release her and save Lynx. Then She became One of the most famous soldiers of the Second Omnic Crisis. Wiz: Zarya is one of the most hardest characters to play as on the battlefield as she is pretty slow, but can rack up damage, but she does have her downfalls. She only has a few long ranged weapon options and is pretty hard to land a hit from a mile away. Boomstick: But Overall this hero is the tank of all traits and one of Overwatch's strongest heroes. (Zarya is seen flexing during her victory pose) Zarya: This is Strength! The Heavy Boomstick: The Face of Team Fortress 2, The most beloved character through the series, This is the man named The Heavy, Ah yes, one of my personal favourite classes in TF2, right behind the Demoman of course. He's that guy who appears in nearly every G-Mod video, EVER! Wiz: Well his backstory seems light-hearted as those videos seem. The Heavy's father was an acounter-revolutionar who was executed, and that his mother, sisters and himself were sent to a north Siberian Gulag in September 1941. The gulag was destroyed and all prisoners escaped in December of the same year. Boomstick: Damn, sounds like a Prison Riot Wiz: Anyways The Heavy took it up on himself and joined the RED Team to provide for his family. As his class though, Heavy is a Tall, muscular towering giant man with a varity of options to choose as a weapon. Boomstick: First is with his favorite weapon Sasha, a freaking minigun that fires so many bullets that it goes unlimively faster than light. It also has taken the likes out of The Demoman, The Spy and The Solider. Wiz: The weapon requires a short period of time to spin up and down before and after firing; during this period and while firing the Heavy cannot jump or switch weapons, has his speed reduced to approximately 47% of the Heavy's regular movement speed. Boomstick: So he can't jump, switch weapons or crouch? Wiz: Right, because his minigun weighs over 300+ Pounds of weight and Heavy is physically strong to hold it around. Boomstick: Anyways, he also has a Shotgun, but it's mostly the default weapon of Engineer, but it's Heavy's secondary weapon for use! Wiz: The weapon fires 10 pellets at a time every 0.6 seconds and can deliver high damage at close range, but has a high damage falloff over distance. Boomstick: And when Heavy needs something to eat, he's got his Sandwich which he calls it a Sandvich. Wiz: The Sandvich is Heavy's recovery of means of Food. It can also be used as a weapon of humiliation. Boomstick: Yeah pretty right? Heavy's also a talent to hand to hand combat for close range. He's knocked The Scout, The Spy and other classes using only his fists and boxing gloves. Wiz: The Heavy has so much in his playstyle, He has massive strength which he effortsly lifts Sasha which is 300+ Pounds of weight for one ordinary human to lift, He wrestled 1/2 ton Bears and won, He casually punched out all of a BLU Scout's blood and ripped out a BLU Soldier's spine in a melee fight after consuming a Sandvich which is his greatest aspect. Boomstick: He also bent Spy's revolver 90 degrees, lifted the classic heavy over his head and broke his back in half. Wiz: And along with the Medic, defeated an entire horde of BLU soldiers and that was when he was equipted the Uber Charge Form. Boomstick: He can also fight Engineer's Sentry guns by himself! he has held off various enemies including rival mercenaries of various classes, hordes of robots, a massive eyeball that can fire rockets, the Horseless Headless Horseman, a bread monster, and even an almighty wizard. Wiz: Heavy is one of the top classes in the series, but Heavy has his own flaws. He's basically the slowest out of all the classes in Team Fortress 2 which he is 23% slower than a average human. Boomstick: Not only that but his Durability is limited, He always admits that he is outsmarted, While eating his Sandvich he can't be moved so The Scout can physically hit him with his bat and steal his Sandvich from him. Wiz: But not only that, but Demoman's Sticky Bombs, Spy's Backstab and Sniper's fully headshot can physically kill The Heavy. Boomstick: But When the Heavy is on the battlefield, You better watch out for his high damaging moves! (Heavy is rapidally shooting around) Heavy: WAAHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!!! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CRY SOME MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Heavy is seen running and yelling at the same time going through walls then he shoulder charges through the door to outside and looks around and sees Zarya eating his Sandvich. Heavy: Sandvich! Zarya then gets startled and looks over at Heavy after finishing up the Sandvich. Heavy: You eat Heavy's Sandwich!? Heavy now easily angered seeing that Zarya ate his last sandwich picks up his Minigun Sasha Out. Zarya: Oh what this yours? Well my bad! The only way your going to get me to say sorry.. Zarya gets out her Particle Cannon Zarya: Is if you show me strength! FIGHT! Both Heavy and Zarya start firing their Machine Guns at each other as each shot connects to each other. After a long period of time Zarya gets the first hit on Heavy as Heavy flinches. Zarya: Ha! Heavy shrugs it off then looks at her Heavy: Big Woman meet Big Man! But Heavy is Biggest there is! Heavy charges over at Zarya as he avoids each shot of Zarya's shots from her Partical Cannon and strikes her in the head with his fist and Zarya drops her Particle Cannon as the two do hand-to-hand combat to each other trading blows, in which Heavy mostly gets the upperhand as he jabs his fist into Zarya's stomach. Heavy: Fight like Big Woman! Heavy fight bigger man! Zarya coughs while holding her stomach out blood. Zarya: I Undoubtedly agree you are strong! But I am the strongest woman of Russia! and you can't doubt that! Heavy then picks right back up with Sasha and starts shooting but Zarya now uses Particle Barrier on herself continuing to absorb damage from Heavy's bullets. Zarya: Ah! I forgot i had this! Heavy yells again while shooting more bullets at Zarya which she absorps it with Particle Barrier getting stronger by each minute. Zarya then reachs at her fullest potential and charges up her gun. Zarya: Take This! Zarya shoots out Maximum Charge of energy from the Particle Cannon, in which Heavy's eyes widen and stops firing and runs out of the way unknowingly of how slow he is but he gets hit partically around the lower part of his body. Heavy screams in pain cause of this as Zarya now goes over to where Heavy is located and shoots out Graviton Surge to presumaley try and finish The Heavy off. The Move denotates and it drags Heavy over. Heavy then is dragged over and trapped around the Graviton Surge as she walks over cracking her knuckles and starts to punch rapidally on Heavy's body and when she is about to perform a finishing blow to decapitate Heavy. The move suddenly ends and Heavy grabs her fist. Heavy: Never.....NEVER....Make me angry...I should have done this long time ago! Heavy will put you in Grave! Heavy crushes Zarya's hand fracturing it as Zarya holds her hand in pain. Heavy starts to lay a critical beatdown at Zarya for a while then grabs her by the throat and lower area and lifts her up over his head. Heavy: And now! Heavy kill you! Heavy forcefully throws Zarya down and knees her spine open and bent her body 210 Degrees back tearing her in half. Heavy then looks at Zarya's dead body in half then calms down. Heavy: Heavy is Happy again! KO! Heavy rushes into the BLU area and kills everyone and steals all the sandviches back to the RED area while Archimedes flies into Zarya's Rib cage and eats. Results Boomstick: That was really brutal! Wiz: Both Zarya and Heavy put brute force into their physical abilities, but Heavy was far more trained in Hand-to-Hand Combat Boomstick: Zarya may have fought in a few wars, but The Heavy's brute force comes from when someone try to eat his Sandvich. Wiz: Zarya defeated Sombra and Tracer who were alot faster than her, but Heavy has beaten the likes of The Scout, Spy and other fast characters and Heavy has even wrestled 1/2 Ton of Bears in Russia to get alot trained up, and He's even defeated bigger enemies such as Merasmus and Defeated The Bread Monster along Scout and the others that were trying to defeat it. Boomstick: But let's not forget Heavy's greatest feat! Heavy punched out all of BLU Scout's Blood and Broke BLU Solider's Spine Wiz: In the end, it wasn't enough for Zarya to kill The Heavy Boomstick: Looks like Zarya went from Back breaker to Heavy Metal Wiz: The Winner is The Heavy. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... A Silhouette shows a man wearing a hat pointing forward, then it shows another Silhouette of a kid holding a sword. Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami Trivia *The connection between Zarya and The Heavy is that they're both big tanks of their games, with slow movement. They are also russians that carry big guns (Particle Cannon for Zarya and Sasha for Heavy). They also take really big damage on their opponents too. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Blizzard vs Valve' themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch VS Team Fortress 2 themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles